The complete nucleotide sequence (8228 bp) of the equine infectious anemia virus (EIAV) was determined by dideoxy chain termination method. Sequencing established the genomic structure of EIAV, namely, gag, pol and env, as major coding sequences. In addition, the presence of the transactivation protein sequences tat and 3'-orf were strongly suggested by comparison with other lentiviral genomes, including AIDS viruses.